1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for aligning terrestrially based antennas, and in particular to an outdoor unit configured for customer installation and alignment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Satellite transception of communications signals has become commonplace. Satellite distribution of commercial signals for use in television programming currently utilizes multiple feedhorns on a single Outdoor Unit (ODU) which supply signals to one or more receivers (also known as set top boxes or STBs or Integrated Receiver/Decoders or IRDs).
Typically, the ODU comprises an antenna that is aligned so as to direct its sensitive axis to a location that optimizes reception from all relevant satellites. This is accomplished by coarse aligning the antenna so as to receive a signal transmitted by a selected one of the satellites, and then fine-tuning the alignment using a power meter or other alignment tools.
Proper coarse alignment is critical, because the desired satellite may reside in orbital locations close to other nearby satellites and without accurate course alignment, the fine alignment process may mistakenly direct the antenna's sensitive axis at the wrong satellite. Proper fine alignment is likewise critical, as proper alignment assures that the antenna is properly aimed to optimize reception (and transmission, if relevant) of the signals from all transponders of all of the satellites of interest.
Although some consumers may be capable of installing and aligning the antenna to sufficient accuracy, other consumers are not so capable. The result is dissatisfied customers and unnecessary service calls. Hence, currently, such installations are performed either by qualified service technician at the installation location, or in mobile applications, performed using expensive automatic alignment equipment.
What is needed is a method and apparatus that simplifies installation and alignment to the point where it can be accomplished by almost all of consumers, without the need for qualified service technicians. The apparatus and method below satisfies this need.